


Little Man

by Calmitty



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack-ish, If you look closely, M/M, Magic, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calmitty/pseuds/Calmitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tazer doesn't show up for morning practice Kaner decides to go check what happened to him. What he finds is not what he was expecting. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Man

**Author's Note:**

> English is not y first language, so I apologize in advance for the not so perfect story telling.  
> This is my first hockey fanfiction, and my first fanfiction in a looong time.

Patrick rushed into the building, hoping he would still be on time for the optional morning practice, which knowing this team (or rather their captain) wasn't all that i/optional/i. He could already see Johnny’s disapproving face. Johnny could fuck off with his face. Kaner made a valiant effort to be on time, he just forgot to set his alarm, sue him.

He slammed through the door of the changing room. He made a bee-line for his stall and started to change immediately.

“Decided to show up, lil’man?”

Of course Sharpy decided to call him out for his lateness, of fucking course. Any hope for getting in unnoticed was gone now.

“Yeah, yeah, I know okay. I forgot to turn my alarm on. Yes, I know I'm an idiot, I don’t need any of you to tell me.” He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and shucked it to the side. He turned around, expecting to see the rest of his team ready to skate and glaring, but that wasn't what he saw. Okay, it was mostly what he saw. Almost everyone was there and dressed. Ready to skate. The guys were happily chatting and chirping. None of the guys, except for Sharpy, really call him out on his lateness. And that there is the problem. Normally Johnny would be all over that. But there is a glaring lack of insults. When Patrick looks over to Tazer’s stall he sees that it is empty. Looking around the changing room Kaner notices that Johnny is nowhere to be seen. 

Patrick turns back to the other Patrick, when he meets Sharp’s eyes he mouths “where’s Tazer?”. Sharpy just gives him a shrug in return. But his face looks worried. Now that Kaner looks he notices that more guys keep throwing worried glances at the door or him. 

Quickly finishing changing Patrick stands up, he throws his arms up in the air to get attention. “Guys, does anyone know where Tazer is?” It whole room stays quiet.

“I thought he was with you.” Seabs says. Beside him Duncs is nodding. The others are mostly looking at Kaner expectantly or discussing where Tazer could be.

Meanwhile Kaner is still stuck on Seabs’ statement. “Why would he be with me?” Brent glances at Duncan before turning back to Patrick and shrugging at him. Well, that was really helpful.

In the end nobody knows where their Captain is. At this point Johnny was about fifteen minutes late. Which is really late if your name is Jonathan Toews. 

When one of the coaches comes to yell at them to hurry the fuck up, Kaner feels the panic starting low in his gut. Ever since he heard the words ‘Johnny’ and ‘car crash’ in the same sentence he can’t help but worry that he has to hear it again. What if Tazer got in another car crash? Patrick wants to find Johnny, make sure he is okay, make sure he hasn’t done something stupid. But he can’t right now, he has to go and fucking practice, so instead he sends a text to Tazer. 

He throws one last hopeful glance at the door, maybe Johnny will show up in the end, before going to the rink.  
\--

Johnny doesn't show up to practice at all that day. 

It isn't all that odd that a team mate doesn't show up at the optional practice, but it is odd that that team mate is Jonathan Toews. Johnny lives for hockey. Everybody knows this, which is the reason for a certain kind of tension in the locker room after practice. It is not an overbearing tension, everybody is still bustling with energy and talking, but in the back of everybody’s mind is the fact that their captain wasn't there for practice. 

Patrick makes a beeline for his phone when he enters the locker room. There are no missed calls and/or messages. He sits down on his bench with a sigh and frowns at his phone. Johnny always replies within a hour, normally. He rubs his face with his hand before starting to change.

“Hey, Kane, you heard anything from Tazer?” The words are spoken softly by Sharpy but still the entire room gets quiet, waiting for an answer. 

“No. I texted him, but he hasn't replied.” Good job Kaner, now everybody is looking worried. “But I’m sure he’s all right. He probably just overslept,” Everybody knows that would never happen., “Or maybe he finally got some.” He lets out an awkward little laugh at that. The mood in the changing room doesn't lighten. 

Patrick stands to put his stuff in his bag. He knows that most of his team mates are looking at him, he knows what they expect of him. He lets out a breath before saying.“Fine. I will go over to Tazer’s to check up on him.” He tries to make it sound put upon, even though Patrick wants really badly to check up on Johnny. He wants to be certain that nothing is truly wrong with him. Ever since the car accident and the concussion overall Kaner has been more worried about Tazer. He just didn't want Johnny to go through that again, to get another concussion, or even worse. He doesn't want to think about playing without Johnny. So Johnny not reacting to his messages and not showing up for practice makes him nervous. What if something happened? What if he is lying somewhere in his house? 

Getting more antsy by the minute Patrick changes in record speed and yells a goodbye before heading out of the door. 

\--

The doorman of Johnny’s flat hasn't seen Johnny come by, which doesn’t help Patrick’s panicky feelings at all. That means Johnny could be lying dead on the floors of his apartment.

Patrick knocks multiple times on the door. First soft simple knocks. Slowly he raises the volume of his knocks until he’s just banging on the door. In the end his fist hurts. Still Johnny does not open. 

Even though he knows Johnny hates it when people just walk into his apartment Patrick decides to use the key the doorman gave to him. 

He steps into the apartment slowly. “Johnny? You in?” No immediate reaction. Patrick walks on to the living room, completely empty. “Johnny?” The bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen every room is empty. On the counter of the kitchen lies an half finished sandwich. The bottom drawer of the cabinet is still open. But there is no Johnny in sight. 

Patrick checks his phone once more, still no messages. Rubbing his head Patrick kicks the drawer shut and walks out of the kitchen area, checking the living room once more. Johnny remains unsighted. What Patrick does see now is Johnny’s training bag packed and ready standing in the living room. So Johnny had actually planned on going to the morning practice. 

“Johnny rised early, had some breakfast, planned on going to practice, but didn't.” The blond recounts every fact he knows, holding up one finger for every fact. “Fact number five, he did not leave his apartment through the front door, if he did Joe would have seen him. Six, he isn’t answering his phone. Where the fuck is the asshole.” 

Pat mumbles some more insults before grabbing his phone. Kaner calls Johnny, before he can lift the phone to his ear he hears it.. He recognises it immediately, it’s his ringtone on Johnny’s phone. “Jonny you fucking bastard! I can hear you phone where ae you?” Pat is angry now, why the fuck would Johnny ignore him like that. The fucking bastard. The asshole. He’s supposed to be a responsible Captain. With quick angry steps Patrick follows the sound. Ending up in the bedroom he says: “Where are you hiding you asshole.” 

As soon as Patrick does a full sweep of the room it becomes clear, however, that Johnny isn’t hiding. His phone is lying on the night stand at the end of the table, still plugged into the charger. Jonathan would never leave without his phone.

Thumbing end call Kane sits down onto Johnny’s bed. What the hell is going on. Johnny hasn’t left the building, he isn’t in his apartment, he hasn’t shown up for practice and he forgot his phone. Patrick lets out a heavy sigh leaning forward a little bit to rest his head on his hands. If he thought he was worried when he heard of the car crash then he sure as hell hadn't know he could feel this worried. At least then he had know i/where/i Johnny was, now he has no fucking clue how or where Tazer is. His leg is bouncing up and down with anxiety.

He’s about to call Sharpy when he hears a crash coming from the kitchen. Before he knows it he is jumping up and running towards the noise. 

“Johnny? You there?” He sounds slightly desperate even to his own ears. 

Still when he arrives in the kitchen it is still empty. Only one thing changed since the last time he was here. The drawer. It is open again. 

“What-” He stops himself from finishing that sentence because he could have sworn he heard his name. Swinging around on his heels he looks around the room. Still no one there.

But then, out of the corner of his eyes, he catches some movement in the drawer. Patrick turns around again and takes to steps in the direction of the drawer when he hears it again, someone is saying his name. And again. Someone is saying “Kaner” over and over again. When he listens more closely the sound seems to come out of the drawer. 

He leans over the drawer then, and what he sees almost gives him a heart attack. Patrick closes his eyes and pinches himself. When he opens his eyes it’s still there. The blond sinks to his knees in the front of the drawer to get a better look at the moving thing. 

What Patrick sees in the drawer is unmistakeably Johnny, with his stony face that is silently judging Kane. Only the Johnny he sees in the drawer is small. Not small as in young. No, small as in Jon is 4” tall. Johnny is small. Like really small. And he is standing on a jar in the drawer glaring at Patrick. 

“What? Tazer?” He brings his hand up to touch the little thing. “I hope this is not a joke and you made a doll of yourself or something...” He sticks out one finger to touch the hair of the Johnny-like thing when it says something again.

“Don’t you dare Patrick.” The thing leans away from his hand and crosses his arms. 

“Oh my god. It moves! Oh god. What is this.” He moves his hand again, intending on touching the thing again, only to be hit by the thing. It seems like the tiny thing put all his force behind the hit, even though it didn’t hurt at all.

“Kaner. It’s me. Tazer.” He even sounds like Johnny, with his put upon tone and everything. “I’m just smaller.” Looking down at himself the thing heaves a sigh of distaste. 

“Really? You’re Johnny?” He wants to poke again. Before he can even so much as lift his hand the thing is giving him a look that could freeze hell. He looks so much like Johnny in that moment, acts so much like Johnny in that moment, that Patrick can’t help but believe that it’s actually his best friend. “All right, all right. So, if you are Johnny, then why are you so small? What did you do, man? How is this even possible.”

“Like I know. One moment I was finishing my sandwich, the next moment I’m stuck in my kitchen drawer.”

Now that Patrick looks he can see that Johnny is smaller then the height of the drawer, and even on the jar he can’t reach the edge. It’s kind of funny really. Tazer must have been stuck here all morning. “Than let’s get you out of here and then we will find some sort of solution, okay?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, he just reaches out and lifts Johnny up by the back of his shirt. Receiving an outraged cry for his effort Patrick stands up and walks to the living room. 

“Kaner, you dick. Put me down.” Johnny is kicking and flailing in his hand, swinging back and fort. “Put. Me. Down.”

“Sure, sure, should I drop you on the floor or put you back in the drawer?” Patrick can’t help the maniacal grin spreading on his face. He flicks his wrist a tiny bit, like he’s going to throw Johnny across the room. “Or should I just throw you somewhere, huh, Tazer?” The tiny human stops moving immediately. Crossing his arms Johnny hangs completely still. He’s at Patrick’s mercy now. Not that stops Johnny from glaring. If looks could kill... 

Now that Patrick ‘found’ Johnny he feels the panic ebbing away. At least a little bit. Still there is some panic, because what is he going to do with a mini-Johnny. But at the same time there is room for glee. Johnny isn’t even bigger than his sister’s Barbies, this is going to be so much fun. 

Putting Johnny down on the palm of his hand Patrick grabs his phone. He stretches his arm out in front of him, opens the camera app on his phone and holds his phone up, ready to snap a picture. 

“Smile.”

“Wha-” Before Johnny could finish his sentence Patrick snapped a picture. 

“Hmmh. This will have to do.” Putting Johnny down on the table Patrick furiously tapped away on his phone. He sent the picture to all the guys, including coach Q, and added the text ‘i think we have a problem guys.’. After sending the massive amount of texts Patrick put the phone down. “Now we just have to wait until some of the guys react.” 

Johnny sighed and mumbled a ‘okay’ before sitting down on the coffee table. Silence fell between them. The only sounds in the room were their breathing and rustling as Patrick moved to sit in a more comfortable position. The silence seemed to drag on for ages. Patrick truly didn’t know what to do, what was he even supposed to do with a small Jonathan?

Johnny, apparently having enough of the silence, rubbed the back of his neck and started speaking, “So, uhm, do you think any of the guys know how to turn, you know,” He gestured down his smaller body,“this, back?”

“I don’t know man. I don’t even know what i/this/i is. But I hope so, doubt it though.” Johnny looked more and more pissy with every word he said. Patrick knew that look, it was Johnny’s ‘I’m freaking out inside but I won’t show it to anyone’-look. He opened his mouth to say something, anything to at least reassure Johnny a little, only to get cut of by his phone. 

Johnny almost literary jumped a feet in the air, or well a small-johnny sized feet? A thumb? A centimetre? Whatever, the point is that Johnny was incredibly startled by Patrick’s phone. Which was hilarious if you asked Patrick. Off course the vibrations from the mobile must have felt like an earthquake to Johnny. Still, the reaction was the best thing ever. He was maybe one second away from squeaking.

When Patrick grabbed his phone to answer the call Johnny was standing, arms crossed, and glaring at the phone. It was priceless to see. A tiny small Johnny, no taller than a Barbie doll, glaring really hard down at a mobile phone of all things. Patrick couldn’t help but let a small laugh escape before thumbing the ‘take call’ button. 

“What the fuck have you done to Tazer?” Patrick had to hold the phone away from his ears, Sharpy is basically screaming at him. 

“I didn’t do anything!” Is Patrick’s indignant reply, why does everybody always think he did something? Okay, he is man enough to admit that a lot of time he is actually the one doing something. But not all the time. Give him some slack. Patrick was just worried about Johnny, so he visited him, and found him as this tiny-miny doll figure. “I just found him like that, you dickbag. He’s turned really small, and I don’t know how. I got nothing to do with this!”

On the other line Sharpy let’s out an angry grumble before it gets really quiet. Pat actually checks his phone to see if Sharpy didn’t hang up or something. He didn’t, he’s just... not saying anything at all. In front of him Johnny got his poker face on, but Patrick knows he’s anxious by the way he is wringing his hands in his lap.

Finally Sharpy says, “So, it is real? The picture I mean. Johnny is 4 inch high at the moment. Because Duncs, Seabs and I thought you photo shopped the picture, until we realised you wouldn’t be able to do that.” Pat let’s out an outrageous ‘hey’ at that, just for the matter of principle. “But it’s not photshopped it’s real?”

“Yeah, it’s real. In front of me Johnny is sitting on the coffee table, he’s barely bigger than my phone. Here he is.” He holds out the phone to Johnny, when Jon just keeps looking at it Patrick makes an go on motion with his hands, before realising that Johnny can’t speak that loud. He moves the phone so it’s right in front of Johnny.

“Sharpy, it’s, uh, me, Johnny. Patrick is telling the truth.” Patrick can hear Sharpy’s intake of breath and the profanities he mumbles at hearing Johnny’s voice. “I have no idea what happened, just that I am tiny at the moment.” Everyone on the team knows that Johnny sucks in practical jokes, simply because he can’t lie to safe his life. 

“Fuck. We i/do/i have a problem then.” Sharpy says.

“Yeah. I knew that already. But what are we going to do about it?” Surely there must be something they can do. They can’t leave Johnny to be this small forever. Sharpy stays quiet on the other end of the line, safe from some mumbled words like ‘game’, ‘coach’, ‘witches’ and ‘solution’. Clearly he has no idea what to do either. Patrick lifts a hand to drag it over his face. When he looks down at Johnny again he sees him gesturing to come closer a determined look in his eyes. Always the good boy, Pat does so. He leans forward, his arms braced on his knees. Cell phone still next to his ear. 

“Kaner. Tell Sharpy to round up the guys and Q. I want them to be here by four o'clock. We’ll discuss the problem then.” Johnny looks at Patrick with this vaguely angry stare up to the point that Kaner does as he says. Sharpy tells them he’ll do that directly, before they know it it’s just the two of them on the coach and coffee table again. 

It isn’t long before Patrick’s phone almost explodes with incoming text messages, emails and phone calls. Pat and Jon just look at each other before Patrick turns off his phone completely. They both breath a sigh of relief. 

\--

It’s a miracle but the whole team is in Johnny’s condo by four o’clock. All staring at Johnny in a way. Some are openly staring at him, mouth hanging open and everything. Others are pretending to have a normal conversation while sneaking glances at Johnny. Meanwhile Tazer is still sitting on the table and glaring at everyone who looks at him.

Patrick thinks it’s odd how everyone just accepted Johnny being this small. All right most of the guys may have sweared, i/a lo/it. They may also have been some occasion where people tried to poke Johnny or pick him up. Not that any of them succeeded Johnny glaring them into submission soon enough. Except Shawzy, he just poked Johnny in the stomach. Laughing in glee afterwards.  
They didn’t really start discussing the problem until after coach Q arrived. When Patrick opened the door for him coach walked straight past him into the living room. Still standing in the hallway Pat could hear the ‘well fuck’ loud and clear. Sighing Pat closed the door and walked into the living room.

That is where he was right now, together with the other guys. Most of them sitting on couches or chairs, others standing and some of them sitting on the ground like Pat was. Because none of the guys left him a spot on the couch. 

“Maybe if you tell us exactly what happened we can find a solution.” Coach Q said. He was sitting on the couch right in front of Johnny. At his words everyone turned to look at Johnny expectantly. 

“I just woke up this morning, went to the kitchen to make a sandwich and next thing I know everything around me is huge. I tried calling you guys but I couldn’t reach the phone,” That gets a few snickers from some of the guys, “so I decided to wait and see if one of you came to check up on me, or if I turned back somehow.”

“You didn’t do, eat or drink something weird yesterday?” This time it’s Duncan asking. When Johnny shakes his head in answer Duncs turns to the rest of the guys and says, “Has anyone heard of something like this happening before?” Again this gets only head shakes and negation in return. “So we don’t know what happened, how it happened and we probably don’t have a solution either.” 

The room gets really loud after those words. There are guys discussing how it could have happened, some think Johnny pissed of a witch somehow. Patrick honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he did.

The discussions between the guys get louder and louder until Coach Q has had enough of it. He starts speaking again, not even that loudly, “Enough. We don’t know how it happened but it happened. What we should do now is make a game plan.” Quenville looks at Johnny. “We will tell the press that you got an upper body injury during a private practice. I know you won’t like that but there is just no way you can play like this.” He gestures at Jon’s body to make his point clear. “Furthermore, you should probably stay with one of the guys.”Johnny starts glaring harder at that, he opens his mouth to say something, probably protest against it but coach just keeps talking ignoring Johnny. “If you can’t even reach your phone there is no way you can reach high enough to get food and water. It is for the best if as few people know about this as possible, so no girlfriends or wives should know about this. That being said, with who of you guys can Johnny stay?” 

After saying that Joel turns to look around the room. Most of the guys shake their head, or just look horrified. With the exception of Shawzy, who looks excited. Like having a small Johnny in his house would be amazing and fun. There is a weird glint in the boy’s eyes Kaner doesn’t like. That is probably the reason Patrick hears himself say, “He can stay with me, if he wants.” He looks down at Johnny and raises his eyebrows in question. The only reason he proposed that is because Shawzy seemed dangerous for Johnny, he was just looking out for his best friend.

Johnny squints up at him in suspicion, but he says, “Sure.” He probably knows it’s better for his health if he stays with Patrick instead of with somebody like Shawzy. Shawzy would possibly take advantage of the situation. Kaner wouldn’t dare to do that.

And that is that. Johnny won’t play in any games, luckily they haven’t reached the playoffs yet, and will be staying with Patrick. As for a solution: they don’t have one. So the decision is to wait it out, maybe Johnny will just turn back randomly, and start googling some stuff about witches. Not soon after they make that decision the guys start to leave. Most of them wishing Johnny good luck with living with Kaner, they still look a little odd at Johnny. Like they are scared of him. More than normally anyway. 

In the end it’s just Patrick and Johnny sitting in the living room. Patrick says, “So, do you need to pack anything?” It’s after he said it that he realised how stupid it is. Johnny doesn’t need to pack anything because everything is way to big for him. 

“My phone.” Johnny says. 

Patrick does as Johnny says. When he returns to the living room Tazer hasn’t moved. “Let’s go then.” He turns around to walk away. He’s almost in the hallway when he hears a small bonk. He looks back to see Johnny standing underneath the coffee table, apparently he jumped of the thing. Of course, he is such an idiot, Tazer can’t walk to the car. Or well, he can but that would take i/ages/i. 

Patrick walks back to Johnny and holds out his hand, palm up, in front of Johnny. “Need a lift little man?” He asks grinning. 

“Really funny Kaner, really funny.” Johnny glares at him, but he stills goes to stand on his hand. Patrick lift him up to his midriff. He thinks about it for awhile before deciding that putting Johnny in the bag is the best option for him not being seen. 

He puts Johnny in the bag while saying, “I’m sorry dude, but I can’t let you be seen. I will get you out in the car.” Johnny doesn’t look happy about it but he goes to sit in the bag. 

With Johnny safely put away Kaner walks out of the front door to his car. 

\---

Riding in a car while you are 4 inch high apparently isn’t very nice. Johnny looks nauseous once they get out of the car. Even though he keeps telling Patrick he is fine. Like Patrick believes that for just one second. 

It’s already seven o’clock when they get at Patrick’s condo so Patrick quickly fixes dinner. He makes to omelettes with cheese, because that’s easy and not totally terrible. 

It isn’t until he puts down the two platters one in front of him and one in front of Johnny, who is sitting on some magazines on the kitchen table, that he realises that the omlette is way to big for Johnny to eat. Christ, this whole Johnny is small thing is harder to adapt too than he expected. Johnny must have already noticed because he looks at like he want to say, ‘Really Kaner? Are you that stupid.’ Fuck Johnny and his looks. It’s just weird for Patrick. Let’s see how Johnny would react if his best buddy is suddenly not bigger than his phone. 

“Sorry man. Forgot about that.” Patrick moves to cut the omelette in pieces. After he cut it in pieces he shoves the platter in front of Tazer again.  
Johnny raises his eyebrows at him. “Without cutlery? I’m supposed to eat that without a fork or knife.” He looks truly disgusted by the prospect.

“Yes, what did you expect that I have doll sized cutlery lying around? You can eat my wonderful egg with your hands or don’t eat at all. Take it or leave it man.” Before Johnny can complain again Patrick starts eating.In the end Johnny gives in to his hunger and start eating the egg. He eats quite a lot for such a little man. Not that he eats the whole omelette, but he eats around a quarter at least. 

After dinner Patrick leaves Johnny in the living room to shower. He showers quickly before going to his room and dressing. In his room he ponders about sleeping arrangements. He could dump Johnny in his guest bed, but that thing is huge. Way to huge for such a tiny thing. Johnny could drown in the covers. But he can’t let Johnny sleep under his own covers, if Patrick moves in his sleep he could suffocate Johnny. He decides that it’s best if Johnny sleeps under a towel on the side of Patrick’s bed. Patrick doesn’t really want to leave him in the other bed, afraid that something will go wrong at night. It’s not like they haven’t shared a bed before. Admittedly the other times there was a lot more alcohol involved.

Patrick prepares a makeshift bed for Johnny before going downstairs. He finds Johnny sitting on the couch, just looking in front of him. Johnny got his thinking face on. Pat’s entrance breaks him out of it though. Johnny moves to look at him questioningly.

“This shit made me tired so I’m going to bed.” That’s not a lie. This day really made him tired. All the stress finally left his body, leaving tiredness in it’s wake. “I prepared a bed for you too.” He holds out his hand in front of Johnny to take him there.

“You are sending me to bed? I’m not a child you know, I’m just small.” Johnny climbs on his hand while he’s saying that so Patrick ignores him.

They are quiet until they reach the bedroom. Patrick unceremoniously dumps Johnny on his bed. He’s just started taking off his hoodie and trousers when Johnny speaks up. “I’m sleeping in your bed?” He looks incredulous and wide eyed at the bed made of towels. 

“Yeah, you got a problem with that?” Kaner shrugs while saying it. Inside him he can feel his nerves jumping anxiously. 

“Yes. What if you hit me in your sleep?”Johnny looks angrily up at him. Normally Patrick would snark back at him, saying something about how Johnny’s mom likes that. But right now he’s just tired. So he just says, “I won’t you big pussy. Now go to bed.” He continues putting on his pyjamas and climbs in bed. When he turns to look at Johnny he sees that Jon lies in bed to. His clothes folded next to it. The perfect douchebag that he is. 

Patrick turns of the light and says “Goodnight”, it hangs in the air some time before Johnny mutters “Goodnight” back. The last thing Patrick remembers thinking is that Johnny was really quiet today, even for him, before he falls asleep.

\---

The next morning passes in a haze. They rise at ten in the morning. Patrick prepares breakfast for the both of them and some food and drinks Johnny can eat during the day. He puts those snacks down on the ground so Johnny can actually eat it. During breakfast they have exactly the same conversations as normal. 

After breakfast Patrick puts on his suit and prepares to leave. He got promotion stuff to do until four o’clock. Before he leaves he opens every door, makes a stair out of books so that Johnny can climb on the couch and puts down Twilight on the couch, opened on the first page. Next to the book he puts down the remote control.

He says goodbye to Johnny before leaving the apartment. Johnny yells something rude back, but he can’t hear all of it before he slams the door close behind him. 

The day dawdles on slowly. Patrick can’t concentrate on the question people ask him. He’s constantly worried about Johnny. What if Johnny fell of the couch? What if Johnny got stuck somewhere? He’s antsy to get home. 

When it’s finally four o’clock he wants to jump in his car, break all the speed limits and get home. Just before he can he gets stopped by the guys though, all asking him how Johnny is. Shawzy and Sharpy both give him a bag with pink Barbie furniture in it, both wearing a shit eating grin. Patrick takes the bags, he can admit that seeing Johnny sitting on a pinky fluffly chair with panther print would be hilarious. He chats some more with Sharpy about everything and nothing. 

At 16.43 he’s finally able to leave.

\---

He arrives home to Johnny watching an old game from the Wilds. He’s probably reviewing the game and searching for weak points in their game. Of course, even though Johnny can’t play tomorrow he still got to be the captain and make game plans. He’s probably not making notes only because he can’t use a pen right now. The finale four minutes just started, the Wilds are wining by one point. 

“Johnny dear! I’m home!” Johnny looks up at him with a glare, he sighs put upon when he sees Patricks grin. “I brought presents.” He holds up the bags he got from Sharpy and Shawzy. 

Johnny raised one eyebrow inquisitively at him, but making no further movements. Patrick walks forward and drops on his knees in front of the coffee table. He reaches his hand in the bag to pull out every piece of furniture, putting them down on the table. Sharpy even bought a packet of clothing for Ken dolls. After setting everything on the table Patrick turns to face Johnny. He makes a ‘tadaa’ motion and gestures to the arrangement of beautiful pink fluffy couches, tables, chairs, wardrobes and even a cabriolet. Seriously, Patrick had the most idiotic in the history of the NHL.

“Kaner, what is this?” Johnny says looking absolutely horrified. He is staring at the pink crap with round eyes.

“Obviously it’s furniture. Economy sized for you, little man.” Patrick is positively grinning now. “I mean you can’t always eat dinner sitting on some books or on the table so here is a better option.”  
“I’m not sitting on that.” Johnny is gestures at the furniture, refusing to look at it. Maybe he thinks not looking at it is going to make it disappear. Like worked with his concussion Kaner can’t help but think. “It’s pink. Fucking pink Kaner!”

“I know, but look at it like that pink is like white and red together. It’s the combination of our two jerseys.” says Patrick. Maybe they should make their jersey pink, it would be hilarious to see.

“I’m still not sitting on those monstrosities.” 

“You sure have big words for such a small guy.” Patrick says, “Such a small guy can be easily picked up you know. I could just grab you and put you on the chair myself.” He makes grabby hands motions in front of Tazer to make his point clear.

Johnny let’s out an angry “Fuck no.” His glare has intensified by about a hundred ten percent at this point. Patrick only moves his hands closer,“C’mon Tazer, just for a little while.”

“Fuck you” Tazer spits out. “The answer is no Kaner. It will stay no.” He moves to stand up and walk away. The only problem with walking on a couch with fluffy cushions when you’re small is that it’s like walking through the sea with wind force six, it doesn’t work all that well. It’s not more than logical that Patrick is quicker. Johnny has made barely three steps before Patrick has his hand around Tazer’s midriff. 

“Not so fast.” He lift Johnny up in the air ignoring Johnny’s struggles. Pat is careful not to hurt him. “If you don’t work with me, I’ll make you work with me.” He manhandles Johnny down on the pinkest chair the guys gave him, disregarding any protest from Tazer.

Quickly putting his hand just so that Johnny has no way of escaping Patrick grabs his phone. 

“No! Kaner no. Put that phone away.” Johnny struggles against Patrick’s hold, but it’s futile. And too late. Kaner is already snapping pictures. “Stop that right now or else...”

“Or else what? You can’t hurt me tiny man.” Pat is having a blast at the moment. He gets to call Johnny tiny, Johnny get do anything to him, he can see Johnny sitting on a pink chair and has pictures of everything. The perfect blackmail material. 

But Johnny being Johnny couldn’t stand Kaner overpowering and humiliating him for long. So, the only available option he had was to bite Patrick. Hard. 

He got the desired effect, Patrick let him go immediately. 

“You bit me! You fucking bit me! What is wrong with you?!” Kaner was looking at his finger were a row of tiny red marks was visible. Seemingly talking to no one but himself he murmured “He actually bit me” again. 

“I your are done bitching can you please make some dinner, I’m hungry.” 

Patrick looked up sharply, glare hot on his face. “I’m not your servant, go make it yourself.” It was after he said those words that he realised what was wrong with them. Realising that he had to make something before Johnny starved he stood up. “Ugh. I’m going already.”  
After dinner they watched a movie, some weak comedy. Johnny refused to sit down on the couch before the Barbie stuff was safely put away. Which, okay, was kind off fair given that Patrick had tried to put him into clothes and down onto the furniture again, twice. And got bitten for his effort, thrice. 

\---

The next day Patrick took Johnny with him to morning practice. The team has a game that night, luckily a home game. Most of their morning practices were open for public. This way the media, bust mostly their fans, had the ability to catch a glimpse of the players before the game. Today the morning practices was closed for public, for obvious reasons. 

Johnny had mixed feelings about coming to practice. One the one hand he missed the guys and training with them, he was their captain he was supposed to be there while they practised. Above all Johnny was tired of sitting alone in Kaner’s home, one day was enough for him. He hated not being able to do anything except sitting on the couch. He worked out a little yesterday, but working out without equipment just didn’t give him the burn he needed. Besides that there really wasn’t anything to do except sit. 

On the other hand, what good was he this small? He couldn’t train with the guys, unless he decided to act like a puck. Johnny couldn’t even speak to his team mates, his voice was too soft. Most of the time, when he spoke to Kaner, it felt like he was yelling in order for Pat too hear him. He was just going to be a basically useless bystander. He probably wasn’t going to play in the game that night either. 

Still Johnny had let Kaner convince him to come, and here he was. 

The moment Kaner enters the locker room with Johnny all the guys pounce on them. Their team mates literally bombard them with questions. The questions are mostly directed to Johnny. A couple of guys hang back, like Hoss and Duncs. They probably think they’re way too mature to act that impatient.

As much fun as it is for Kaner to stand there like an idiot with Johnny on his hands, like he’s some podium for Tazer, it’s not soon before he gets tired of it. “Okay, guys, let me walk to my locker please. Like, right now.” He doesn’t wait for an answer, just walks straight through the mass.

Once he’s at his locker he puts Johnny down on the bench and starts changing. The guys slowly start walking back to their benches. Almost everyone is already finished or mostly finished with changing. 

Shawzy sits down next to him and turns to look at him, or not at him Kaner realises but at Johnny. Shawzy gives Tazer an speculative look, and then nods to himself. Johnny raises his eyebrows in question, to which Shawzy start grinning like a shark. He looks like he’s about to say something when one of the coaches comes in telling them to ‘hurry the fuck up’. Always the good lil’ players they actually hurried up. Can’t have angry coaches right before a game, can we?

\---

During practice Johnny could only sit on the boards, or at least that’s what he thought. Apparently he couldn’t even do that. In the beginning he sat on the boards, until he almost fell of when one of the guys got checked against the boards. He tried to keep sitting on the boards but in the end he had to change location. This change meant he couldnt’t see the guys playing. He was the Captain of their team and he couldn’t even see his guys play. Damn good Captain he was. 

When practice ended Johnny’s mood was sour. He had enough of all this sitting around not being able to do anything, not being able to play hockey. The fact that he was going to miss the game tonight. The fact that he didn’t even know if he was going to turn back to his normal length.

What if he didn’t turn back? What would he do then? That question had been plaguing him for the last few days. He couldn’t understand how all the guys could have such an easy going attitude towards this problem. 

He tried to put his worries aside and just enjoy himself a little, but it was hard. He truly couldn’t do anything but watch TV and run around in the house.

\--

Practice was pretty much uneventful. Just the normal stuff as always. But this time without Johnny yelling at him. Not that Patrick really minded that. 

When he wanted to go back to the dressing room he almost forgot Johnny. Judging by the face Johnny was making he had noticed Kaner almost leaving him behind. 

“Relax, I couldn’t forget your prissy face even if I wanted to.” Kaner put Johnny down next to him on the bench before proceeding with undressing. “I’m just-” He turned to look at Johnny to see that he was gone. 

“You really are tiny? You’re not even taller than a Barbie. And light too.” Shaw was holding Johnny in front of his face, holding on to the back of his T-shirt . Shawzy was swinging Tazer back and forth a little. “I bet I could throw you to Sharpy and he could catch you.”

“Don’t you dare! Let me go.” Johnny was struggling to get free, although his current body couldn’t put up much of fight against Andrew’s muscles. “I’m your captain, you let me go now.”

“Sharpy catch!” Shaw made the motions to throw Johnny across the room to Sharpy, stopping at the last moment. A very unmanly shriek could be heard coming from Johnny.

“I’m a goalie, I bet I could catch him easily.” Crow said, holding up his catching glove.

“Yeah, Why don’t you throw him at Crow, I’m not sure if Sharps would catch him.” Seabs.

“Hey, I have very good hand eye coordination.” Sharpy.

“Yeah sure, and I am the priest.” Carbomb.

“What? You-”

Kaner looked around him, the whole team of twenty-something guys playing NHL hockey had turned into a horde of bickering schoolgirls over who could catch Johnny the best.

He looked at Johnny still dangling from Shawzy’s hand, a look which promised imminent doom on his face. 

Making the executive decision to get the hell out of here before Johnny killed someone Patrick finished changing, grabbed Johnny from Shawzy hand ( a small ‘hey’ from Johnny could be heard, until Tazer noticed what Kaner was planning), yelled “That’s all good and well but we are getting outta here, see you tonight suckers!” and left the changing room.

Once they were good and well on their way to safety, Kaner’s car, Patrick could hear a soft mumbling from Johnny sounding suspiciously like ‘Thank you.’. 

“Hmm? What was that? I didn’t hear you there, little one.” He grinned down at Johnny. “Care to repeat that.”

“You know what I said.”

“Uh, no I don’t.”

“I’m not repeating myself because you are deaf.”

“Humour me man.” Turning on his best puppy face he looked at Johnny.

“You know I said thank you, you fuckface.”

“I don’t mind hearing it another time, it’s good for my ego.”

“Whatever, just get on with it and drive us home.” 

“Sure thing, o Captain my Captain.”

\--

The rest of the day was, again, pretty boring. Kaner took a nap and otherwise prepared for the game. When it was game time he left Johnny on the couch with the television and some food. 

They won the game. Barely. Their play was just shitty and lacking speed. He went home, prepared to hear just how much they sucked from Johnny, to find Tazer asleep on the couch. One plus point of Johnny being this small was that he was easily moved. Kaner gently picked him up and put him down on the bed. He himself went to take a shower and then also moved to go to bed. He fell asleep in approximately 10 seconds flat.

The next morning Patrick wakes up next to a still small Johnny sprawled out against the bed. He sighs, heaves himself up the bed and goes to make breakfast.He lets Johnny sleep, the dude probably needs his sleep. 

When Breakfast is finished he wakes up Johnny and brings him downstairs. They eat in silence. 

“So, let’s watch some Tv to kill some time?” Kaner asks. At Jon’s nod Patrick picks him up and sets him down on the floor. “I’m just going to clean the table, be right there.” 

It is when he is in the kitchen that he hears the sound of something crashing. Like something large just fell over. “Tazer?! Tazer, you all right?” He dumps what he what he was holding on the counter and makes a run for the living room. What he sees there shocks him.

“Kaner! Kaner, I turned back.” It’s Johnny standing in the middle of the living room, looking at his hands like they’re some wondrous instruments. Johnny has turned back. He’s back. Before he knows it Kaner is grinning like a loon.

“See, I told you it was going to be fine.” He crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“You told me no such thing.” Despite his words Tazer’s smile is just as wide as Kaner’s.

They just smile at each other for a moment, before Kaner says: “So, how about a game of Mario Kart. I’m so going to win.”

“Hell no, you aren’t. Over my dead body.”

“We can make that happen.”

“How about you just shut and play.”

And so they do.

\--

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Critic is always welcome. I mean that. I know it wasn't perfect, but I want to make myself better.
> 
> I'm planning to write more, and longer, fanfictions with more plot than this one. You can look at this one as a 'test', to get into writing again. I'm still looking for a Beta, so I you want to, please leave a comment.


End file.
